


Treasure Her

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Magnus gets a dog (sort of), Post-Eleventh Hour, Pre-The Suffering Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Magnus needs a moment of silence to really try and think about what he saw at the end of his time in Refuge. And he finds just what he needs one late night in the B.o.B. Headquarters.Carey flirts. Killian lifts. Magnus cries.





	Treasure Her

Magnus is tired. His brain tries and tries to understand what it had seen, but it can’t, _he_ can’t. Something is keeping Magnus from drawing a conclusion about seeing his face on the statue of the Red Robe. It completely wrecks him.

He tries to sleep, but his mind replays what The Chalice showed him in that white space.

It replays his last day with Julia. He wishes he’d held her tighter, kissed her once more, hugged her one more time.  
It replays Kalen, marching back towards Ravensroost, a bomb in his bag. He wishes he could have stopped it.  
It freezes on Steven and Julia’s dead bodies, collapsed in the remains of The Hammer and Tongs. He wishes he could have saved them.

Magnus knows he made the right choice by not taking the Chalice, but _damn it_ \- it hurt.

He gets up from his bed, sneaking out into the main hall of the Bureau of Balance. He needs time, he needs quiet.

And it is quiet. So late at night, no one was really out in the common area. Magnus sighs in relief and leans on a wall.

He feels so much older than he is.  
He feels like he’s lived lifetimes.  
He feels-

Carey’s laughter breaks through his thoughts.

Magnus stands from his spot, his eyes snapping to Carey and Killian walking into the common area. They haven’t seen him yet, in fact it looks like they’re caught up in a date of their own. They look at each other with a look Magnus recognizes.  
He recognizes it because it’s how he saw Julia. They’re looking at each other like they’ve never seen anyone more beautiful.

He sees Carey gently elbow Killian, a smirk on her face as she says something to her girlfriend he can’t hear.

Killian laughs and elbows Carey back as Carey flicks her tongue out.  
Almost in response Killian lifts her into the air, and kisses her on the lips.

And Magnus, tired and worn out as he is, doesn’t see Killian and Carey. He sees himself and Julia.

And his heart breaks.  
_He_ breaks.

He lets out a sob on accident, clasping a hand over his mouth as he watches the ghost of a memory that overlays this happy scene before him.

It catches the attention of the happy pair. Killian sets Carey down, and Carey slowly made her way over to him.

Magnus slowly moves towards her as well, his eyes beginning to cloud over with tears he can’t stop.

When Carey gets close enough she speaks up, “Magnus? Magnus, what’s wrong?”

He doesn’t say anything. He just wraps his arms around her as tightly as he can. Then after a moment he whispers:  
“Treasure her. Treasure every moment you have with her…” He chokes up a bit, “B- because you never know…”

Magnus can’t see Carey’s face, but they’ve been friends long enough that the moment he starts speaking she instantly understands. She hugs Magnus back and replies:  
“I will. I promise, I’ll treasure her and every moment.”

He tries not to sob into her shoulder. But he’s just _so_ tired. He needs this. He needs this release.

Carey pats his back, and it isn’t long before Killian joins the hug.

Minutes pass of Carey and Killian just helping Magnus regain his footing, calming him down enough to get a laugh out of him. Then they look at each other.

“You know…” Killian smiles at him, “It’s actually good that we caught you.”

Carey reaches into her bag and rummages around in it. “Yeah! I told her what a big help you were in making her present, and we decided while we were on a date in the Chug and Squeeze that we would make something for you!”

Killian winks, “I think you’ll like it.”

Soon after, Carey produces a small clay figure of a dog. “Here. You’re always talking about how much you want one. It’s uh… It’s not as good as the real thing, but it’s the closest we can get!”

Magnus takes the small clay figure in his hands. “Thanks…” He can feel that he’s going to start crying again. “I’ll… I’ll name it Little Jules.”

Carey looks concerned. “Magnus, are you sure?”

He nods, wiping a tear away with his free hand, “Yeah. And I’ll treasure this.” Magnus slowly and carefully places Little Jules in the same pocket as Steven the fish.

In a weird way he felt better, having all three of them together again, even if they were just names he’d given to them.

He looks back at Carey and Killian, “Thank you… So much.”

They glance at each other, almost like they’re communicating silently, then Killian looks back at Magnus.

“Hey, if you’re not doing anything Carey and I were going to go back to my room and have like uh… a mini spa night.”

“Taako lent me his Pocket Spa.” Carey pulls the small device from another pocket. “You’re welcome to join us.”

Magnus sniffs, still a bit shaky from all the heavy emotions. “I mean- I don’t want to intrude on your date.”

“No! You wouldn’t be intruding!”

“Yeah, come on! It’ll be fun!”

They start to pull Magnus along, not really giving him a choice in the matter.

Even if he was a slightly reluctant party in this, this was definitely a memory Magnus would treasure.


End file.
